


The Family

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. There were tears in Martha Kent's eyes.





	The Family

I never created Superman TAS.

There were tears in Martha Kent's eyes after Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell were buried together.

THE END


End file.
